Moving on
by Ren201
Summary: Can Sydney move on with her life?


Title: Moving on  
  
Author: Ren201  
  
Spoilers: Just general Alias  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Alias!  
  
Author's note: Please review if you read cos I'd love know what people think and what I could improve  
  
~ He sits alone at a table in a small café  
  
Drowning his tears in a bottomless cup of coffee  
  
And he's tumbling into his thoughts  
  
He's memories are all tied in knots  
  
Who is going to save him?  
  
No one wants to know him ~  
  
She stands alone in a place where no one knows her name  
  
She catches them staring  
  
They turn round and finish the frame  
  
And she's nursing her head and her pride  
  
She died long ago deep down inside  
  
Who is going to save her?  
  
No one wants to know her ~  
  
I can't believe that you pull on a sleeve when you cry  
  
When you cry  
  
You stick in the knife then give the kiss of life  
  
Live the lie  
  
Live the lie  
  
We all have a savoir  
  
So do yourself a favour  
  
Stop living the lie  
  
Stop living the lie ~  
  
He sits alone and looks up to the eyes of an angel  
  
She catches him staring and smiles the smile of an angel  
  
And she asks him if this chair is free  
  
He says yes, but you sit here with me  
  
No one would have saved them  
  
We shared all her problem ~  
  
I can't believe that you pull on a sleeve when you cry  
  
When you cry  
  
You stick in the knife then give the kiss of life  
  
Live the lie  
  
Live the lie  
  
We all have a savoir  
  
Do yourself a favour  
  
Stop living the lie  
  
Lie  
  
Lie  
  
Stop living the lie ~ 'Stop living the lie' by David Sneddon  
  
Sydney walked into a small café in the middle of downtown LA. She remembered coming here with Will and Francie before she became a double agent, back when everything made sense in her life. When Danny was still alive and everything was new and exciting in their relationship. That was a long time ago, too long ago. Things had changed so much since then, and although it hurt her to think about the status of her life, she was, to some extent, glad that she had a chance to make a clean break and start over. She would be able to meet new people and tell them the truth and not have to live a lie. She knew that she would never fully recover from what had happened to over these past years, but she hoped that soon, she would be able to move on, just like Vaughn had.  
  
Sydney quickly scanned the small, busy café until she saw an empty table near the window. Grateful that she had found a table near the window, she made her way over to the table. She quickly scanned the room again for any possible signs of danger or suspicious activity. Finding no one she recognised and no signs of danger, she settled into her chair, waiting for the waiter to come over and take her order. As she looked around the room one last time, she noticed how normal everything was. Couples in love were enjoying each others company, friends were talking about their days and their plans, and for the first time in a long time, Sydney felt comfortable and felt herself start to relax.  
  
It was mid morning on a beautiful, sunny Saturday, and Sydney found herself watching the people walk past the window. Although this time, she wasn't envying them for their normal lives, instead she was just watching them, wondering what it was like to be normal and if she would have preferred a normal life to the one she had. Suddenly, from behind her, she heard the waiter ask for her order. After recovering from the shock of the unexpected entrance of the waiter, she ordered a strong black coffee and then turned her attention back to the window. Her thoughts began to wonder to the situations her hectic life had put her into. She was finally getting her life back together and finding out about her missing years. She felt so relieved to finally know what had happened to in the past two years and accept that people had moved on.  
  
No longer did she blame them for moving on, she was happy that their lives were going so well. The only regret that she had was that she wasn't there to watch how they had lived while she was gone. She was unable to watch Marshall fumble over things to say to Carry and stumble with excitement when he announced that Carry was pregnant. She missed helping Dixon with his children and watching them grow up, she missed listening to Weiss make stupid jokes or never getting the chance to set him up with Francie. She missed out on being with her father, hanging out with Will, and making new friends. But most of all, she missed out on Vaughn. She missed out on two years of Vaughn.  
  
Without her noticing, the waiter came up behind Sydney and placed her coffee on the table in front and then tried to flirt with her, before he realised that she wasn't paying attention and walked off. As soon as the waiter walked off, Sydney came out of her daydream and took a long, slow sip of her hot coffee, while trying to remove the denim jacket that was already half way down one of her lean arms. As she looked down, she looked at her outfit, feeling grateful that her tastes hadn't changed during her missing years. She was wearing fitted faded blue jeans, with a black belt and a matching denim jacket. She wore a skin tight white strap top that complimented her amazing figure and a pair of black, thin-heeled boots. Her hair was half up and half down, and the small ringlets bounced, as she tried to take off her jacket while still holding her coffee.  
  
From behind her, Sydney felt a hand touch her shoulder, and heard a male voice offer to help her with her jacket. She gratefully thanked the kind stranger and leaned over and pulled a book out of her bag and began reading, while take slow sips from the hot beverage in front of her. As she looked up, she noticed the man who had helped her smiling at her from the counter. She politely smiled back and carried on reading. Feeling a pair of eyes watching her again, she looked up and scanned the room, noticing the man making his way over to her with a coffee cup in one and a book in the over. She once again smiled, and hesitated before offering him the seat opposite to her noticing that although some people had left the café, there were no spare tables. He accepted her offer and sat for a while staring at her, before she looked up and once again smiled at him.  
  
After some time had passed, Sydney looked peered over at the clock on the wall. She finished the remaining liquid in her cup, before she began to gather her things and prepare for the day ahead of her. As she was about to leave, the stranger called after her, and asked her to stay for another coffee. After a moment of hesitation she gingerly accepted and took her seat again opposite her new companion.  
  
While sitting there in mid conversation, Sydney realised that maybe moving on wasn't as hard as it had been made to be. And maybe, just maybe, she was ready to move on and leave the memories of Vaughn that had been plaguing her behind. Maybe this could work. Maybe, for once Sydney could have a relationship that wasn't filled with tension and lies. Maybe Sydney Bristow could move on, and maybe that day could be today. Just maybe, the man in front of her will ask her out, and she might just accept.  
  
~ End ~  
  
I actually like this story, but I'm not sure if I should write a sequel or something. Should I leave where it is or attempt to carry on? 


End file.
